


The Journey

by dhur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhur/pseuds/dhur
Summary: A group of warriors get captured, so now another group of underdogs need to make their way to rescue them.
Relationships: Cal and Sam, rachel and Keagon





	The Journey

Keagon launched an all-out assault towards Mutasu. Mutasu blocked every one of Keagon’s blows. His face looked just as earnest and ready for his apprentice’s charge just as he was. It was only a matter of time before he would begin his all-out assault.

“Now, Keagon,” the master began. “Allow me to show you how to do the wind attack.” He leaped into the air and did an over-head slash towards my face. While Keagon raised his blade to block the on-coming attack, he was knocked backwards by the force of the wind.

“Oh man,” Keagon said as he was put back into his position. “How am I ever going to master all the tactics that you teach me?” Mutas put his sword back and looked down on the floundering Keagon as if he was nothing more than a simple floundering boy.

“Keagon, I have trained you for so long, yet I cannot help but feel disappointed in you,” he said.

***

Rachel readied herself with he spear. THis time she was not going to miss the shot. It was literally now or never. 

She leaped up into the air and threw the spear towards the on-coming android. The android, struck by the pointe tip of the spear, fell backwards, scarred by the spear’s power. In the background, the master clapped.

“Excellent, excellent,” he said to Rachel. “I cannot help but be so impressed by the very work you have been able to do with your strengths.” Rachel nodded in satisfaction, yet there was a feeling of dread that fell upon her.

For this was not the highest level that a master could train.

“So, will you take me to the next round?” Rachel aske.d

“Eh, no, not right now,” the master said. “I would much rather have you prepare for the greater amounts of trials that are ahead.”

“Yes, master,” Rachel said, bowing her head. “You have truly been good to me.”

“Ah, Rachel,” the master said, “respectful as always.”

***  
Vincent practiced his moves while he was struggling to make his way through the training that his master had forced him through. It was no secret that he had been working hard in his great power.

“But there must also come a greater responsibility,” his master said. Indeed no greater words could have been spoken, but little did Vincent know of the trials that will start to come as soon as he set out to do his duty.


End file.
